


Inferno

by On_The_Edge_of_Glory



Series: The Children of the Flame [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_The_Edge_of_Glory/pseuds/On_The_Edge_of_Glory
Summary: Ten years of peace. No more hiding or running. Wizards and witches are free to live all thanks to the boy-who-lived. Isaac thought his and Amelia's biggest problem would be going to Hogwarts with the last name Black, but there is a bigger problem they'll face. A stone of great power is hiding within the walls of Hogwarts, but it isn't safe and the twins must help the famous boy, a know it all, and an insecure Weasley protect the stone no matter the cost.





	Inferno

He hated it. He hated how they looked at him and his siblings. He hated how they whispered. He hated the pity looks and sympathetic smiles. If he could, he'd curse all their smiles off their faces. He dealt with this in his first year. People looking at him as if ready to run the other direction once he got angry. They were afraid of him. Afraid of who his father was. It didn't matter to them that Noah hadn't spoken or seen his father since he got arrested. It didn't matter to them that the same night his father got arrested that his mother died giving birth to his twin siblings and his father will never even get a chance to meet his siblings. It didn't matter to them that Noah woke up screaming every night from nightmares of that night. It didn't matter to them that Noah was in pain. No, all they cared about was the last name that didn't mean anything anymore. Most of the Black family was either dead, in Azkaban, or blood traitors. The honorable house of Black wasn't even in ruins it was burned to the ground.

Noah didn't have parents to celebrate his birthday with. He didn't have parents to hold him and comfort him when he woke up screaming from another night terror. He couldn't show his pain and be comforted. He had to be the strong one. The man of the house as his dad told him to be that night. He had a responsibility to his sister and brother to care for them and watch over them. He couldn't be weak. So he did what he has always done, he pushed his pain away and pretended it wasn't there. He did what his own father did and blocked it out. He locked his feelings up, thrown away the key, and continued through life as an empty shell with fake happiness and cheer.

People say he looks just like his dad. And he did. He had the same black hair, but he had his mother's dark brown eyes. He was tall like his dad and built strong from his years on a Quidditch field. He even had his father's arrogant walk down and that cocky overconfident smile and glint in the eyes. He was his father through and through and Noah knew that scared the people most. Noah Sirius Black was the very making of his father. But that didn't change that he was an orphan. Living with his old cousin and her muggle husband. 

He was told Hogwarts would be a chance for him. A chance to make friends and to finally move on from the past, but the past was stronger at Hogwarts than home. At Hogwarts, everyone knew who he was and they knew what his father did. He was a Gryffindor like his dad, he was a chaser like James Potter, he was the top student in his year like his mother. He was shunned and bullied. He was looked at as dirt under their shoes. The only people who even showed an inch of kindness were the Weasley twins, who Noah can never thank more. They were the people who got him through not just his first year, but his second year at Hogwarts. They knew his pain, his nightmares, his suffering and they helped him. They healed him. Even their mother looked at Noah as if he was hers. The Weasley became the family that Noah had ripped away from him over ten years ago. He got a second chance and he could never thank them all enough.

Now, going into his third year he is prepared for the staring, the whispering, the judgment, but this year he isn't the only Black going to school. Amelia and Isaac are going this year and he knows they aren't prepared for it. They need their own Weasleys to help them through this. They were different than Noah. They aren't able to push their pain away and shrug off the insults. They were too much like their mother. Noah is sure that the people staring don't even realize the twins were Blacks but were just staring because the twins were with Noah. The twins look nothing like their father except Amelia has their father's eyes. They both have the strawberry curls of their mother, the same pale freckled skin, the same short petite bodies. They have the same babyfaces with the pudgy cheeks, pouty lips, and big baby doll eyes. Isaac's eyes were a deep brown like their mother and they have the same sweet, shy, and docile attitude. They weren't ones for attention or overconfidence. Noah could tell the staring was bothering them.

"Why is everyone staring?" Amelia asks, her voice as sweet as honey and as soft as a gentle breeze.

"Because you're walking with me. I doubt they know you are Blacks." Their mother had been the shy nerdy girl in Hogwarts. Many people didn't know she existed and often would look through her as if she was nothing, but air. She was too shy to introduce herself, so most days she just accepted being invisible. When their dad met her it wasn't until his sixth year, he had gotten into a fight with his friends and ran right into her. Unlike others, he didn't just walk off and acted as if she didn't exist. He took the time to help her up and gather her things. Unlike others, he saw her and he found that he liked her. She was beautiful despite being invisible to most of the student body. Once their father saw their mother he couldn't stop seeing her. Their father had always been known as a player and a heartbreaker, but when it came to their mother he was a lovesick puppy. Where ever she was he was never far behind. When they were together they could never not be touching, they needed that constant connection.

She was invisible until he came along. He made her someone all in one day, but like the shy girl she is, it took her a long time to get used to the attention just as it is with her twins. "I don't like it." Isaac whispers, his own voice just above a whisper and a bit high since he hasn't hit puberty yet.

"You'll get used to it. It's going to be like this for the rest of your time at Hogwarts." Noah says, causing the twins to frown. "Now, the platform is 9 3/4, so what you do is run through the wall there and it'll take you to the other side where the platform is."

"Are you sure?" Amelia asks. "You're not just saying that so we run into a wall?" Like their father, Noah loved playing pranks and doing tricks. It was in his nature to be a jokester, but he was serious on this one.

"Don't believe me?" Noah grins before taking off running for the wall. In a blink of an eye, he was gone and suddenly on platform 9 3/4. "Alright, now, let's get this stuff on the train." Noah moves and loads his trunk filled with his school supplies and clothes, and puts it in the baggage compartment of the train. He takes just his backpack, filled with more personal items, and leaves his black owl with grey specks on the train. He walks through the crowd, all who are staring still at him, and begins making his way to where he thinks his siblings will show up.

"Noah! Noah!" Noah turns in time to see the Weasley twins moving through the crowd towards him. "You'll never believe who we just saw."

"Harry Potter!" Noah smiles at the twins and shifted his weight.

"Cool. But you knew he'd come to school eventually. He was, what a year old when everything happened? It makes sense if you do the math that he'd be here now." The twins give him exasperated looks.

"Stop being a nerd and just be excited with us." Noah snorts, but can't help a smile that works it's why up onto his face.

"Okay, yeah, it's kind of cool." Noah agrees.

"And he really does have the scar. We saw it."

"That's awesome. I kind of was always interested in it. You know, they say it looks like a bolt of lightning."

"I know and it does."

"Cool."

"I'm going to ask him he remembers what you-know-who looks like." Noah's eyes widen.

"Are you insane? That's the most rudest thing you can ask. The kid's going to have a rough time as it is at school. He doesn't need you two to remind him of that night that he lost his parents."

"Sorry." The twins says, causing Noah to huff.

"In case, you forgot, that night is probably enough to torment him, whether he was a baby at the time or not."

"Did you have another night terror?" Noah falls silent as he looks at George. George was the more serious of the twins. They were identical except George has thicker hair, a half an inch taller, and a mole on his neck. They even acted the same, but as stated before George is the more serious and compassionate of the two.

"I'm okay." Noah assures, but they both know he isn't. George hated when Noah got a night terror because there was nothing he could to help and it always took a toll on Noah. George did the only thing he could think of and pulled Noah into his arms. Noah wraps his arms around George and closes his eyes. George always could comfort him. Make him feel so much better. George was his best friend and was the big brother he never had. Fred was also his best friend, but Noah and George have always been close and it was okay with Fred because he was closer to his friend Lee than to Noah.

When Noah pulls away he feels the stares again. "You know, people think you two are gay for each other." Fred points out getting a look from both Noah and George.

"They can say whatever they want, but we're both straight." Noah says. "Look, I'd love to spend my entire talking to you two, but my younger siblings are here this year and I need to go and find them."

"George! Fred!" They heard Molly Weasley yelling.

"That's fine, we gotta go to." George tells him. "Meet us on the train."

"Will do. See you later." Noah waved them away before hurrying through the crowds for his sister and brother. He found them standing and waiting for him, looking around at the station in awe. "Hey, you two, we gotta get moving. The train will be taking off soon." He tells them before leading them back through the crowd and helping them get their things on the train.

"We've talked." Noah turns to Isaac as he says that. "We've decided we want to sit together and let you sit with your friends."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we have each other and no one knows who we really are. We'll be okay. Maybe we'll make friends before losing them when the hat calls out name."

"Hey, don't worry, you'll make friends and remember what I said."

"Make friends with Weasleys because they don't judge."


End file.
